Cordelín
|alias = |familiares = |mascotas = |origen = |amigos = |rivales = |frases = |debut = The Looney Beginning (Mar. 2, 1990; Cameo) Wake Up Call of the Wild (Debut) |creado por = |voz = Rob Paulsen }}Cordelín (Concord Condor) es un joven cóndor de color púrpura. Él asiste a la cumbre Looniversity y vive en Acme Acres . Concord se basa en el personaje de Looney Tunes, Beaky Buzzard . Beaky sólo aparece una vez en "Tiny Toons" en el episodio, alta Toon (un episodio que Concord no aparece en). Biografía Concord tiene un corte de pelo similar a tres chiflados miembro, Moe Howard, y en el episodio, de lunes a viernes por la tarde en vivo(parodiando Saturday Night Live ), uno de los sketches afirma que él podría ser el nieto de Howard, pero esto es obviamente una broma.Además, en un envolvente en el episodio, New Day Class , en Acme Looniversity de dirigirse al salón de clases, Comedia Classic Team Taller , Concord, el uso de zapatos de color marrón y una corbata, está actuando como Moe; junto con Fowlmouth, luciendo una gorra calva y la mitad superior de un traje, como Curly Howard;y Furrball, vestido con una corbata de lazo, los zapatos de vestir marrones y una peluca, como Larry Fine (haciendo un trío de Los Tres Chiflados). Concord tiene su cabello al estilo habitual, pero es negro como el pelo teñido de Moe, en lugar de su habitual color púrpura. Personalidad Concord Condor normalmente se comporta de una manera torpe y también es más bien tímido. Él tiene una voz similar a la de Mortimer Snerd y una actitud crédula. Concord se muestra por lo general a ser ajeno al peligro, y en situaciones donde otros toons gritaba por su vida y huir de la amenaza peligrosa, el cóndor sin preocupaciones simplemente va sobre su negocio normal. Él tiene un buen corazón y una actitud positiva, pero a veces Goofs cosas, tales como una mala adaptación de las otras Tiny Toons cuando está temporalmente cupido o "quedarse sin combustible" y cayendo en picado al suelo con Buster, Babs, Valeroso y Hamton, como él les está volando a Gales. Aunque, Concord ellos vuela todo el camino a Gales desde Acme Acres por él mismo antes de quedarse sin energía y también guardarlos justo antes de alcanzar el suelo con lo que él llama, "los frenos de aire." Apariciones Prominentes En la Wake Up Call of the Wild segmento episodio, Es una selva hacia fuera allí , él se muestra la vida en Acme Zoo, donde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo de relax en su nido y viendo la televisión. Él decide que él quiere ir a los "espacios abiertos" debido a la observación de un especial sobre cóndores silvestres, por lo que se aparta del zoológico e incluso le dice a Arnold el Pit Bull (que es el cuidador del zoológico) bye en su salida. Arnold está demasiado distraído por su programa de televisión favorito, "Marcación de los caniches", y realizar una llamada telefónica a la feria que permite Concord se fuera. A pesar de ser capaz de volar, Concord toma un taxi hasta el Bosque Acme (que también le atropella en el camino de ida y de vuelta al momento de retirar a levantarse). Concord disfruta de la naturaleza, como Arnold viene con enojo a la selva (destruyendo todo a su paso) la caza de él. A través de una serie de contratiempos, entre ellos la caída de un acantilado y está mutilado por un oso que Concord encontró antes, Arnold es impulsado "loco" por el final del episodio, donde tanto él como Concord regreso al zoológico (Concord realidad regresa a su jaula en su propia voluntad porque tenía hambre). En la primavera de Acme Acres segmento episodio, Amor entre los Toons , Cupido (que se ve y suena sospechosamente como Elmer Gruñón ) necesita desesperadamente unas vacaciones y un "lechón" para tomar su lugar. De repente, Concord casi se estrella contra él desde el cielo por accidente, como Cupido decide engañar al cóndor crédulos para que haga su trabajo por él. Concord reemplaza la tarea con entusiasmo y comienza explorando la zona, notando Buster discutiendo con Babs . Cuando él trata de solucionar el problema, la primera flecha logra golpear Babs, pero la segunda flecha que estaba destinado para Buster golpea Montana Max , que se interponga en el camino, porque él está en un estado de ánimo malhumorado. Como resultado, Monty y Babs se enamoran entre sí. Concord tiene otras parejas extrañas ya menudo desastrosos, como Elmyra románticamente (y sádicamente) que persiguen después Hamton y poco Beeper perseguir Calamidad . Dios llama a Cupido (quién está apostando en el Star Casino Las Vegas) y le muestra las parejas que no coinciden, exigiendo que Cupido arreglar las cosas. Mientras tanto, como Concord intenta emparejar Bookworm con un elefante, un Cupido enojado llega y toma sus flechas (y trabajo) de nuevo a arreglar lo que comenzó Concord, incluyendo la obtención de Babs y Monty vuelta a sus sentimientos normales (y no tan amantes) uno para el otro . En el Sr. Reglas de Popular de frío segmento episodio del mismo nombre, Concord intenta entrar en Cool Club , pero Arnold, quien es el gorila y decidir quién es "cool" lo suficiente como para entrar, toma Concord a un lado y le exige que le justifique que no "cool." Concord hace un tonto, la danza "fuera de moda" y Arnold lo lanza lejos del club. Más tarde, él está en el Sr. Popular show con otras toons tratando de aprender a ser "cool". Él, al igual que muchos otros, comienzan a bailar cuando Hamton comienza rascarse registros por accidente y hace sonidos "cool". Concord y otros toons llevan Hamton en el aire fuera del club por ser "cool". Al final, Concord es divertirse con los últimos movimientos de la danza dentro de Cool Club . En los Toons de la cripta segmento episodio, Concord el Amablemente Cóndor , se revela que Concord tiene tres (y mucho más grande!) medios hermanos mayores que quieren desmoralizar a su buen comportamiento. Concord ayuda a los animales enfermos y heridos de la selva, cuidando de nuevo a salud y sacarlos de situaciones de peligro, pero sus hermanos prefería él (y ellos mismos) comer a los enfermos y desvalidos, en su intento de obligarlo a hacerlo con resultados desastrosos (a sí mismos). También muestra Concord viviendo con sus hermanos en lo alto de una montaña dentro de una cueva en algún lugar de las montañas de ACME (en lugar de al Acme Zoo). Concord tiene un corte de pelo un poco diferente en este episodio e incluso el crédito de la mordaza al final se burla de esto. Cotizaciones * Un factor que contribuye al carácter de Concord Condor es su discurso; repitiendo a menudo, "Nop nop nop nop ..." o "Yup Yup yup yup ..." * "Aw, vainas. Tweren't nada." * "Deeuuuhh ... Hola, deporte!" Curiosidades *Tres hermanos desagradables de Concord de Toons de la cripta son similares a El trío fantasmal de Casper el fantasma amistoso , así como los hermanos mayores de Orson Pig (Gort, verrugas y Mort) de Garfield y sus amigos. Apariciones Temporada 1 * Episodio 1: The Beginning Looney - (Cameo) * Episodio 2: Un curandero en el Quarks - (Cameo) * Episodio 6: Su Alteza Wacky - (Cameo: Detrás de la pista se muestra) * Episodio 17: Prom-ISE Su Cualquier cosa - (Cameo: cara no se muestra) * Episodio 20: Tú lo has querido - Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Debutante Diablo (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra) * Episodio 22: Ciudadano Max - (Cameo) * Episodio 23: Wake Up Call of the Wild - Episodio segmento: Es una selva hacia fuera allí (papel principal) * Episodio 27: Europa en 30 Minutos - (papel Menor) * Episodio 28: El Wacko Mundial de Deportes - segmento Episodio: mini-golf (Cameo) * Episodio 32: La primavera en Acme Acres - segmento Episodio: Amor entre los Toons (papel principal), segmento Episodio: Limpieza de Primavera de Elmyra (Cameo) * Episodio 33: Psychic-Fun omenon Día - segmento Episodio: Clase Cut-up (Cameo) * Episodio 35: Una Zanja en el Tiempo - (Cameo: Una versión prehistórica se muestra) * Episodio 36: ! Animaniacs - (papel Menor) * Episodio 39: Dentro Plucky Duck - segmento Episodio: Wild falta clase (papel Menor) * Episodio 42: Looniversity Daze - segmento Episodio: ? ¿Qué me pasa Enfermera (Cameo) * Episodio 44: Héroe Hamton - (Cameo) * Episodio 46: Ask Mr. Popular - segmento Episodio: Dapper Diz (papel Menor), Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Un pigmento de su imaginación (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra) * Episodio 48: El Sr. Reglas de Popular de frío - segmento Episodio: Sr. ? venado Cualquier persona * Episodio 52: El regreso a la zona de Acme Acres - segmento Episodio: Real Kids no comen Brócoli (Cameo), segmento Episodio: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra) * Episodio 54: más extraña historia jamás contada - segmento Episodio: Robin Hare (papel Menor) * Episodio 60: ¿Cómo Sweetie It Is - Epílogo después de que el segmento de episodio: The Raven (Cameo) * Episodio 64: TV K-Acme - (Cameo) Temporada 2 * Episodio 69: Hog Wild Hamton - (Cameo) * Episodio 71: Toon Física - segmento Episodio: The Year Book estrella (Cameo) * Episodio 72: Acme TV Cable - (Cameo) * Episodio 74: Henny Youngman Día - Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo) * Episodio 75: El amor Desconexión - segmento Episodio: The Three increíble (Cameo) * : Episodio 76 Kon Ducki segmento Episodio -: The Making of Kon Ducki (papel Menor) Temporada 3 * Episodio 80: Nuevo día de clase - Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Sound Off (Cameo), Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Una noche en Kokomo (Cameo) * Episodio 85: Toons Take Over - (Cameo: Una versión de juguete se muestra) * Episodio 86: Toons de la cripta - Prólogo antes del segmento de episodio: Concord el amistoso Cóndor (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra), segmento Episodio: Concord el Amablemente Cóndor (protagonista), Epílogo al segmento de episodio: Concord el amistoso Condor (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra) * Episodio 92: Día de la Música - segmento Episodio: The Horn Blows A la hora del almuerzo (Cameo) * Episodio 93: El Horror de la fiesta de pijamas Montaña - (Cameo de cabeza y la cara se muestra en un tablero de Ouija) * Episodio 95: Día de la semana por la tarde en vivo - (Cameo: Una imagen fija se muestra) Cine * Cómo pasé mis vacaciones - (Cameo) Especiales * Especial Vacaciones de Primavera - (papel Menor) Vídeo ''' '''Juegos * Tesoro escondido de Buster * Otras apariciones de Concord en los Tiny Toon Adventures videojuegos son apariciones cameo en su mayoría, por lo general muestran volando alrededor o que necesita ser rescatado de un antagonista. Categoría:Personajes de Tiny Toons